


Et Tu, Brute?

by HadesLittleGirl (HellionOfTheOutlaws22)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: #putgodinthehole, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Anake is tired, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, Aunt Amara (Supernatural), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Chaos, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Michael (Supernatural), Background Rowena MacLeod, Basically Chuck gets just desserts, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Chaos, Chaos is God and Darkness' baby brother, Chaos is a badass, Chaos is awesome, Chaotic Good, Chuck Dies, Chuck is God, Confused Dean Winchester, Confused Sam Winchester, Cute Jack Kline, Et Tu Brute?, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jack Lives, Jack being Jack, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael is a Little Shit, Minor Michael/Adam Milligan, Prankster Gabriel, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad Michael, Uncle Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HadesLittleGirl
Summary: Chuck (God/Creation) gets his just desserts.PROMPT: Chuck (God), Amara, Anake and Chaos are siblings.Chuck/Creation: Rob BenedictAmara/Darkness: Emily SwallowAnake/Empty: Riley VoelkelChaos/Balance: Nathaniel Buzolic
Relationships: Apollo (Percy Jackson)/Gabriel (Supernatural), Chaos & Amara (Darkness), Chaos & Anake, Chaos & Chuck (God/Creation), Chaos & Gabriel, Chaos & Michael, Gabriel & Hermes, Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), God & Michael (Supernatural), Michael & Adam Milligan
Kudos: 13





	Et Tu, Brute?

Chaos watched silently with wide eyes as Amara and Chuck fought. He watched as his sister forced their brother away and stormed from the room, slamming the door shut in her wake. He could feel his heart breaking. 

_ “What is it?” A young, innocent, naive Chaos demanded, frowning at the small ball of limbs and light. _

_ “It’s a...baby, Chaos.” Creation rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his youngest sibling as he cradled his son gently. Michael, the newborn Archangel, squirmed in his Father’s arms, sensing his uncle’s distaste. _

_ “Brother, it’s tiny. And ugly.” Chaos insisted, poking the infant’s cheek. _

_ Creation groaned, elbowing Chaos in the ribs. The younger yelped and Michael squeaked, regaining Creation’s attention with success. _

_ “Chaos! Michael is beautiful!” Anake defended Creation and Michael, crossing her arms and silencing Chaos’ whines. _

_ The eldest smiled down at Michael, brushing her fingers against the babe’s cheek gently. _

_ “No, sister, Chaos is right. The baby is ugly.” Darkness smirked, earning a glare from Anake as Creation’s face fell, upset that two of his siblings disliked his new son. _ _ He began reconsidering giving Michael a brother, as he had hoped to do eventually. _

_ Chaos noticed his frown and rubbed his head against Creation’s side, purring softly. _

_ “Okay, he’s not that bad.” The youngest allowed, not wanting to hurt Creation’s feelings. _

_ “I suppose we’ll have to get used to him, little brother.” Darkness sighed dramatically, tugging Chaos’ hair. _

_ Creation perked up with a bright smile and shifted to feed Michael, who was squirming insistently. _

_ “Really?” The elder brother implored, eyes wide and hopeful. _

_ “Sure. He’s family, after all.” Darkness shrugged. “Family is forever.” _

_ Anake smiled proudly at her and Chaos tilted his head. “Forever?” he asked. _

_ “Forever.” Creation assured him. _

* * *

“So much for forever.” Chaos mumbled, his eyes burning with the threat of tears.

He hesitated before clenching his fists and allowing his eyes to blaze with golden light. He travelled to the Winchesters, appearing before them in a blaze of glory.

“What the hell are you?” Dean Winchester, the righteous man, snarled, pointing a gun at Chaos.

Castiel, the youngest wayward angel, Sam Winchester, the Boy King, Rowena Macleod, the witch mother, and Belphegor, the demon possessing the son of Lucifer, were all staring at Chaos in shock and distrust.

“Lower your weapon, Michael-Sword.” Chaos scoffed, rolling his golden eyes. “I am not your enemy.”

The Primordial turned to Belphegor, pressing his palm to the demon’s head.

He duplicated the vessel, placing Belphegor in the duplicate, and he revived Jack Kline from Anake’s territory, healing the boy’s body.

He also retrieved Gabriel, and sent out a summons to a newly freed Michael and Adam Milligan-Winchester.

He smirked, watching the Nephilim’s teary reunion with his fathers and Witch-Aunt.

“Okay, who are you?” Gabriel demanded, glaring at the powerful being.

“Ouch, nephew. You don’t recognize me?” Chaos pouted, putting a hand over his heart.

“Nephew?” Sam asked.

“I am Chaos, father of the Greek Pantheon, brother of Chuck and Amara, and Uncle of the four archangels. I am here to assist you in righting my brother’s wrongs.”

Michael let out an audible gasp and he flung himself at Chaos, who caught the firstborn Archangel in a tight embrace as Michael sobbed openly.

“I thought you were dead…” Michael whimpered, hiding his face in Chaos’ chest.

“I’m here, Micha. I never really left.” Chaos crooned, soothing his beloved nephew. “You must be strong, little one. We will get justice for you and your mortal boy.”

Michael looked up at him with teary eyes and nodded, earning a gentle smile from Chaos.

“Gabriel. I was long gone before you were born, too angry at Chuck for how he treated Amara and Anake, and how he broke his oath that Lucifer and Michael would be his only creations. But I have heard so much about you, from Anake and from Hermes, my descendant and your good friend. You and I have much in common, lad.”

Chaos kept an arm around Michael’s waist and turned his eyes on the Winchester brothers and Castiel.

“Sam, Cas, Dean, you’ve fought valiantly. Now is the moment when you will be forced to choose between saving yourselves or saving the universe. There is a good chance you will die trying to end Chuck. Are you prepared for that?”

Chaos knew he sounded really pessimistic, which was odd for him, but he couldn’t get their hopes up only to get them killed.

“How do we know you’re here to help?” Dean demanded.

“I brought your boy back to you, didn't I? I am not my brother, Dean Winchester. I am not my children, either.

Unlike my name, you can trust me.

I am the reason your friends, Kevin, Charlie, Bobby, your father and your mother are at peace in the Underworld, Elysium.

I am Primordial of Primordials, mentor of Gaia, Ouranos, Chronos, Nyx, Erebus, Pontus, Thalassa, Aether and the Crooked One, Kronos.

I am the youngest of the four children born first into existence.

I am the one who was there for Michael, and for you, in hell. I am the one that has given Lucifer the second chance that his father refused to give him.

He is reborn from the River Lethe as the first son of Hades and Persephone, both of whom I know will love him and raise him right.

I will do the same for Michael and Gabriel if they so desire when this is all over.”

Chaos’ speech seemed to convince all the beings in the crypt. Gabriel perked up and Michael nodded eagerly.

“I will also give Castiel and Jack the throne of Heaven. You can replenish the angels, and Castiel is free from his deal with Anake. I’m sorry about her. She’s upset about Chuck’s actions.”

Castiel smiled awkwardly, still holding onto Jack.

“Wait a minute.” Sam blurted. “If we kill Chuck, the balance will be thrown off.” The middle brother looked confused, Chaos pitied him.

“No. I shall take my brother’s power into myself, gaining control over this universe and my own. I will return to my universe with the Archangels. Hermes and Apollo will be glad to see you, Gabriel. Michael shall remain with me.”

With that, the group focused on planning to take down Chuck, working well into the night. 

* * *

Chaos faced his brother, Gabriel, Sam, Belphegor, and Rowena on his left and Michael, Dean, Adam, and Castiel on his right. Jack stood directly behind the Primordial.

Chuck looked up as they approached, his eyes widening at the sight of his brother and children.

“Et tu, brute?” Chuck quipped, his surprise quickly turning into amusement.

Chaos scowled, anger pulsing through his veins like ichor.

Rowena grabbed Sam and Belphegor’s hands and the three began chanting, sending a wave of magic through the air.

Dean, Adam and Castiel aimed their Chaos-made guns at Chuck, firing lethal bullets at the Creator.

Michael and Gabriel rushed forward, pinning God down and restraining him and Chaos and Jack slit Creation’s throat, each absorbing the grace that floated out.

Jack took only enough to restore his powers and Chaos took the rest, locking eyes with his older brother.

“υποσχέθηκες. είπατε ψέματα.”_ You promised. You lied. _

* * *

Chaos kept his promises.

When he left with Michael and Gabriel, order had been restored to Creation's world.

Gabriel, Hermes and Apollo had an emotional reunion, in which Gabriel surprised Michael, Chaos and the other Olympians and kissed Apollo, the Sun God melting into the youngest Archangel's embrace.

Michael was immersed in an intense conversation with Hestia, Athena and Artemis, impressing the three maiden goddesses immensely.

Chaos declared himself Zeus, Poseidon and Hades' new mentor, hoping to change their ways.

Chaos was finally content without his siblings. 


End file.
